Monopolizar
by RavenWhite97
Summary: Del cómo Ayato desde niño ha dejado en claro que Subaru forma parte de sus pertenecías.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia Diabolik Lovers no me pertence.

**Advertencias:** Incesto, shonen-ai (hombre x hombre), un poco de lenguaje malsonante, clichés y trama simplona.

**Aclaraciones:** La historia es un Subaru/Ayato, cuyo desarrollo será lento, muy lento, por lo que si entraste buscando _lemon_, lo lamento pero no habrá porno hasta el final.

* * *

><p><strong>MONOPOLIZAR<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parte I: <strong>"Presión"_

Hace garabatos por toda la hoja sin culpa, al fin de cuentas es un niño, vampiro—con más años que un humano adulto—pero de igual forma un niño, y alguien de su edad no pasa todas las horas estudiando, mucho menos sobre temas complejos y tediosos, sí, lo que más anhela Sakamaki Ayato es jugar, correr por todo el jardín, fingir que con su avión de juguete viaja por todo el mundo, que con solo desearlo puede volar e incluso tocar la luna, que es capaz de construir castillos impresionantes, mas bien, que es capaz de hacer realidad todo lo que imagina.

Sin embargo frente a él hay un muro, uno alto y resistente que lo separa de la infancia normal, de sus sueños y felicidad, y no es mas que otro que Cordelia, su propia mamá.

Cordelia es la mujer más bella que ha visto Ayato, no es como si hubiera visto más féminas, pero aun así el niño piensa que no hay otra mujer más hermosa que su mamá, cuyo porte es elegante, cuya sonrisa es diferente a cualquier otra y cuyos ojos reviven cuando ve al padre de Ayato. Él suele imaginar que ella lo mira de aquella forma especial, que le regala atención y abrazos. Y no puede detener la sonrisa que surca sus labios de tan solo imaginarlo, y es que Ayato es un niño que desea ser mimado, o bueno, que estaría satisfecho con solo pasar horas junto a Cordelia, con que ella le leyera cuentos por la noche y que lo consolara cuando tuviera pesadillas, y sobre todo, que lo observara como alguien amado.

Sin embargo, en su lugar Ayato recibe reproches y algunas veces—cuanto todo se torna rojo—gritos, y al final un terrible castigo.

El castigo consiste—desde que recuerda—en encerrarlo en el sótano, y no importa cuánto llore Ayato ni cuánto pida disculpas, Cordelia solo se mantiene imperturbable y lo deja en una oscuridad abrumadora.

En medio del abismo, Ayato abraza sus rodillas y tararea para no caer preso del silencio tenebroso. Después de media hora, cuando suele calmar sus sollozos, reflexiona sobre sus errores y resultan ser los mismos de siempre. _No has sido el mejor, siempre quedas detrás del hijo de esa mujer, no pierdas tiempo, si me continuas decepcionando no serás mas mi hijo, deja de ser tan inútil y deficiente._

Y no existía nada más horrible que dejar de ser necesitado por Cordelia.

Así que, después de limpiar sus lagrimas, Ayato piensa en cómo ser el mejor, en cómo ser ante los ojos de su madre un hijo útil.

Evocando sus promesas, borra el garabato, encierra sus anhelos y se concentra en la lectura, no debe ni puede decepcionar a Cordelia, incluso cuando ella es una presión constante en su joven vida.

Al fin de cuentas Ayato es un niño, un niño que lucha por enorgullecer a su madre y ser amado por esta.

No importa que tan dolorosa resulte ser su carga.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor.<strong>

Sí, otra historia, sí, capítulo muy corto, pero no lo puedo evitar, forma parte de mí crear y seguir creando y no finalizar. Cada parte serán exactamente 500 palabras, es como un pequeño reto que me propuse, de paso me sirve para actualizar rápido, pero igual no se fíen, después de todo soy Raven, y Raven continua historias mensualmente~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, Diabolik lovers no me pertenece y no gano nada con esta historia.

**Advertencias:** Incesto, shonen-ai (hombre x hombre), un poco de lenguaje malsonante, clichés y trama simplona.

**Aclaraciones:** La historia es un Subaru/Ayato, cuyo desarrollo será lento, muy lento, por lo que si entraste buscando _lemon_, lo lamento pero no habrá porno hasta el final.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parte II:<strong> "Anhelo"_

Con decisión observa el extenso e imponente firmamento, el color anaranjado tornándose con los segundos más azul, el aire fresco removiendo sus cabellos blancos y el silencio en el ambiente, un silencio que aligera su alma. Sonríe de forma imperceptible, con esperanza tímida asomándose, tal vez para muchos resulte ser un ingenuo, pero al fin de cuentas continua siendo muy joven e inexperto ¿cierto? Por lo que Subaru Sakamaki aun puede ser un niño repleto de inocencia. Por esa credulidad es que esta en la terraza y esperando ansioso a encontrar la primera estrella, según las creencias humanas si la veías podías recitar un deseo y seria cumplido.

Y no hay nada mas que anhele Subaru que lograr que su madre sea libre.

Christa—su mamá—es una mujer de apariencia frágil y mirada asustadiza, que vive monótonos días encerrada en una torre asfixiante, una flor marchitándose que a Subaru solo se le permite apreciar del otro lado de los barrotes.

Ella es como un ave triste sin alas y condenada a morir dentro de una solitaria jaula.

De solo recordarlo Subaru siente que su corazón se rasga, que se ahoga y que algún día no podrá contener sus lagrimas, ¿por qué Christa debía permanecer cautiva en un lugar tan lúgubre? ¿por qué su padre ignora las suplicas y sollozos de Christa? ¿acaso no se suponía que Karl Heinz la ama? ¿por qué él no crecía más rápido? Siendo un niño es imposible salvarla e irse con ella a un sitio seguro, un sitio cálido y rebosante de paz, uno dónde su mamá pudiera sonreír por siempre.

Como cualquier otro infante Subaru anhela que su madre sea la persona más feliz del mundo.

Él haría todo y daría hasta lo vital con tal de protegerla, por hacer que olvidara sus penas, por demostrarle que él jamás la dejaría a la deriva, incluso aunque ella a veces lo lastime. Christa suele estar encerrada en sí misma, perdida y como un muerto en vida, en otras ocasiones—contadas—le reprocha a Subaru su egoísmo por no cumplir el deseo de ella.

_"¿Cómo podría hacerlo?"_ Se cuestiona con regularidad Subaru, su mamá cansada y desesperada le ruega que termine con su penosa existencia, Subaru solo mira con angustia el rostro_ lejano_ de Christa y la daga para matar vampiros, se queda quieto, se le corta la respiración, su interior se retuerce y quema.

Es que él no quiere matar a Christa, y su decisión no cambia incluso aunque ella se lo repita una y otra vez. Subaru la adora y por lo mismo no se imagina capaz de mirar el cuerpo inerte de su madre.

Mueve su cabeza varias veces, no es tiempo de pensar demás en temas depresivos. Él esta en la terraza con un objetivo, incluso aunque fueran puras habladurías, Subaru intentaría todas las leyendas y mitos absurdos para ayudar a Christa.

O al menos, hasta que él fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarla solo con ayuda de su capacidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor.<strong>

Actualice en menos de una semana...¡Milagro! Que puedo decir, es la magia de las 500 palabras~

Por como verán, ahora le toco a Subaru, quería poner antes de que empiece toco el asunto entre ellos precisamente sobre como se sienten o como están ambos, en el siguiente se vera como Ayato y Subaru ven a su "familia" tan peculiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, Diabolik lovers no me pertenece—para fortuna de algunos—.

**Advertencias:** Incesto, shonen-ai (hombre/hombre), un poco de lenguaje malsonante, clichés y trama simplona.

**Aclaraciones:** La historia es un Subaru/Ayato, cuyo desarrollo será lento, MUY lento.

* * *

><p><strong>MONOPOLIZAR<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parte III: "Familia"<strong>_

Si tuviera que mencionar _'algo'_ que por su corta edad aun es incapaz de comprender—que el mundo de los adultos es demasiado complicado—, seria la razón de que su padre tuviera tres esposas.

No importaba que fueran simples cuentos de hadas, novelas de caballería o cualquier otro genero literario, sin importar qué, todos los personajes honrados tenían un solo amor verdadero, o tan siquiera no salían con más de una persona al mismo tiempo. Por lo que Ayato continua sin poder comprenderlo, y preguntárselo a Karl Heinz queda obviamente descartado. El pelirrojo no ve incorrecto las acciones del Rey vampiro, y por lo tanto tampoco se enfada, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Después de todo su papá solo posee un corazón sumamente grande—¡eso jamás seria algo deplorable!—. La aparente relación solo le provoca una inmensa curiosidad, como también el motivo por el que _'ellas'_—su madre y las otras dos bellas mujeres—aceptan tal acuerdo, por lo que sabe las chicas no suelen gustar de compartir el afecto de su amado.

Tal vez es que su padre es un grandioso héroe, o solo tal vez él—Ayato—continua siendo muy niño para entender.

Por ello mismo piensa una y otra vez sobre el tema, ya que él detestaría juzgar a su padre sin saber la verdad, sin detenerse a escuchar y hacer un esfuerzo por tolerar, aceptar. Ayato no desea tratar a los demás cómo a él lo trata Cordelia.

Otro detalle a destacar de su familia son sus otros hermanos—para él no existe el termino medio—. Él anhela convivir con todos, desde el alegre Shu hasta al tímido Subaru. Ellos son tan diferentes, pero Ayato cree que eso vuelve más interesante las relaciones entre las personas. Por desgracia tiene prohibido acercarse a los hijos de las otras dos esposas, y al carecer de alguna estrategia para evitar ir al sótano como castigo, no le queda mas que verlos desde lejos y contener sus ansias por jugar con ellos. Lo único positivo entre tantas restricciones, es que al menos puede hablar con Kanato y Laito, aunque al final, Ayato solo los disfruta en contadas ocasiones.

Es ahí donde Ayato se topa con una cuestión sencilla y a la vez tan compleja.

¿Por qué no puede convivir con todos sus hermanos?

Al fin de cuentas todos son familia. Y lo que más anhela Ayato es tener una familia, un sitio cálido donde ser rodeado por personas que lo adoran, y que él mismo sea libre de corresponderles. Un lugar lleno de risas, de abrazos y de apoyo.

¿Cómo podría lograr que su familia fuera más unida? Seria como un sueño que todos estuvieran reunidos para cenar, y que hubiera una tarde amena donde jugara con todos sus hermanos.

No sabe cuál es el plan más eficaz, pero no se rendirá. Después de todo es el grandioso Sakamaki Ayato, y él pueda lograrlo todo.

Sin embargo, años más tarde se daría cuenta que su anhelo tan utópico seria imposible de cumplir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor.<strong>

Sí, me tarde mucho, considerando que los capítulos son muy cortos. ¡Pero regrese con la continuación! Como leyeron, es la visión del pequeño Ayato sobre su familia, aun falta la perspectiva de Subaru~


End file.
